


Eight Glasses a Day

by melancholy_aries



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Team Fluff, Threats, imported from ffn, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_aries/pseuds/melancholy_aries
Summary: "I don't even know how you two are alive! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be the best medic in the village and have two teammates as unhealthy as you clowns?!"Sakura gives her teammates a lesson in basic self-care.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Eight Glasses a Day

Sakura placed the 20oz water bottle down in front of Naruto and wagged her finger at him.

"Eight of these _every day_."

"Eight?!" Naruto looked wide-eyed at the bottle. "I can't drink that much water!"

"You can and you will!" She smacked him lightly upside the head. "I am _not_ going to carry your sorry-butt home again because you let yourself get dehydrated!"

"Sensei won't abandon me."

Kakashi groaned like an old man. "Bad back."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! _You_ don't drink eight monstrous glasses of water every day!"

"Oh, he's gonna." Sakura declared.

"What's that?" Kakashi finally looked up from _Icha Icha._

"I'm not carrying _you_ home anymore, either! Sai and I are the only ones on this team who not only drink _enough_ water, but drink water, period. I don't even know how you two are alive! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be the best medic in the village and have two teammates as unhealthy as you clowns?!"

"What's unhealthy is this hostile environment." Kakashi closed _Icha Icha_ with a definitive snap as he stood up.

Sakura's hand landed so heavily on his shoulder that his knees buckled, and he almost missed the chair as he collapsed.

"So help me, Sensei, I will convince Tsunade to give you a new team of genin," Sakura promised.

Kakashi went even paler beneath his mask, his eyes wide in horror because he knew Tsunade would do it in a heartbeat.

He reached an embarrassingly-unsteady hand for the water bottle and started drinking.

"Have _some_ self-respect, Sensei," Naruto muttered while Sakura looked very pleased with herself.


End file.
